


curls and coffee

by hearth_goddess



Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Tugger really doesn’t like coffee. But he does like curly-haired baristas who won’t give him the time of day.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	curls and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by Dorsey-Doran-thewanderingcat on Tumblr:
> 
> _"Part of me really wants to see you spin 'how did you fail a survey?' come Tugoffelees week"_

### 

Tugger

“How did you fail a survey?” 

Tugger Deuteronomy sighed, looking at his exasperated brother as they walked down the sidewalk together. “It was a ridiculous survey, Straps. I mean, come on. Going around and asking kids what their favorite movie is, their favorite character from that movie, and why they enjoy the movie? It’s a waste of time!” Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head, making Tugger grin. He did so enjoy frustrating his older brother. It was the way they showed affection, strangely enough. 

Besides, Tugger knew Munkustrap wasn’t _really_ mad at him. 

“I agree it was a waste of time, but it was still part of your grade, Tugs.” Munkustraps said, his tone slightly scolding. Tugger rolled his eyes. 

“There’ll be other ways to make stuff up, Straps.” he replied. “Gosh, you’re sounding like Dad.” 

Munkustrap laughed slightly, and Tugger’s grin grew. 

Anyone who did not know the two would not have been able to guess that they were brothers. Munkustrap had their father’s dark brown, almost black, hair that he kept relatively short, and he tended to wear clean-cut outfits, such as button-downs and slacks. 

Tugger, on the other hand, had their mother’s dark blonde hair that he preferred keeping longer, mainly so that it fell over his eyes oh-so-enchantingly when he flirted, causing whoever he was flirting with to promptly flush and stammer over their words. Unlike his brother, Tugger preferred leather jackets and ripped jeans, making them quite the interesting pair whenever the two brothers went out together. 

The one feature the brothers did have in common were their mother’s amber eyes. An unfortunate trait to have, in Tugger’s honest opinion, but he never said that out loud. 

“Now, my dear older brother. Where have you taken me?” Tugger asked, clapping his hands together. 

“Dem and Bomba recommended this place to me.” Munksutrap replied. “They said the service is pretty good, and their menu is really impressive.” 

Tugger sighed dramatically. “Well, if your lovely lady and your equally lovely sister-in-law recommended this place, then it must be absolute perfection.” Munkustrap shoved his younger brother playfully, making him laugh as they approached a building. 

“Jemima also works here.” he shot back, and Tugger gasped dramatically. 

“My beloved baby cousin works here? Why didn’t you start with that tidbit of information, Munkustrap?” he asked, and Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Tugger looked up at the sign and cocked his head slightly. “‘White Spats Cafe’. Interesting Name.” 

“Bomba isn’t my sister-in-law, Tugs.” Munkustrap said in amusement. 

“Not yet.” Tugger replied with a cheeky grin, ducking into the cafe before his brother could whack him on the head. He spotted Jemima first, his cousin chattering away like a bird, and he couldn’t help but smile warmly. Jemima was more like a little sister than a cousin to Tugger and Munkustrap, and they were very fond of the young woman. His eyes went to the person Jemiima was talking to, and Tugger stilled, his eyes widening slightly. He had the most wonderfully curly black hair and bright blue eyes which were sparkling delightedly. 

_Oh no._

### 

Mistoffelees

“Misto, do you mind watching the front with Jem? I’ve got to run to the back for just a second.” Victoria called to her brother. 

Mistoffelees Jones poked his head around the corner, giving his sister a small smile. “Not at all, Tori.” She returned the smile with a bright one of her own as he walked past her. 

Most people who saw the two siblings together assumed that one of them dyed their hair. They shared the same blue eyes, the same face shape, even the same skin tone. Mistoffelees, however, had pitch-black curly hair, and Victoria had pale blonde hair in more subtle waves. Neither sibling did dye their hair, of course. It was merely a strange occurrence that always made the twins laugh when asked if they dyed their hair separate colors. Their uncle Bustopher always chuckled along with them during those moments. 

“Hi, Misto!” Jemima said brightly as he walked up to the front of the cafe, and his smile grew slightly. Jemima Fiddle was a bubbly young woman, the daughter of two of Bustopher’s oldest friends, Gus and Jellylorum Fiddle. She was friendly, and you couldn’t help but fall in love with her big doe eyes and sweet smile. 

“How’s everything up here, Jemima?” Mistoffelees asked. 

Jemima gave him a thumbs-up. “It’s going smoothly!” 

Just as she said that, the door to the cafe opened, and a man darted inside, followed closely by a brown-haired man, who was chuckling slightly. 

“My darling Jemmy, it’s been too long!” The first man announced, approaching the front counter with a swagger of one twice his size. 

“Tugger? Munk?” Jemima gasped in delight, reaching over the counter to hug the man. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Well, dearest Munkustrap heard about this place from his lovely lady-friend, and as soon as I found out you were working here, I simply had to come.” The man, Tugger, said with a roguish wink that made Jemima burst into giggles. 

Mistoffelees frowned, and stepped forward. “I would very much appreciate you not flirting with my coworker.” Tugger turned to look at him, and he was momentarily frozen where he was standing by the amber eyes that locked onto him, interest shining in them. 

“And who might you be?” Tugger hummed with a sly half-smile, leaning on the counter and staring up at Mistoffelees. 

“This is Mistoffelees! He’s Mr. Jones’ nephew, and Mr. Jones owns the cafe!” Jemima said brightly. 

The other man, Munkustrap, snapped his fingers. “Of course! That’s why the name sounded familiar!” He looked at Tugger. “Bustopher Jones is the one that meets with Dad, Uncle Gus, and Skimble every so often.” 

“You know my uncle?” Mistoffelees asked. 

“He’s quite close with our father, Ken Deuteronomy.” Munkustrap provided. “No one calls him Ken, however. Everyone either calls him ‘Deuteronomy’ or ‘Deut’.” 

Tugger studied Mistoffelees with curiosity, cocking his head. “Why haven’t we seen you at any of those gatherings? I’m sure I wouldn’t forget someone as gorgeous as you.” 

Mistoffelees firmly avoided Tugger’s gaze, and attempted to keep his face from going completely red. 

“And on that note, before my brother makes a complete fool of himself, we’re going to go sit.” Munkustrap said, grabbing his brother’s arm. The brown-haired man gave Jemima a gentle smile. “You know our favorites, Jemmy.” 

“Of course, Munku!” Jemima replied brightly. 

“Whatever would we do without you, my darling?” Tugger asked as Munkustrap pulled him away. Jemima giggled, waving at them as they walked towards one of the tables near the window and sat down. 

“Well, they’re very interesting.” Mistoffelees remarked, and Jemima nodded in agreement. “And they’re… related to you?” 

“They’re my cousins. Their mom and my dad were siblings.” she replied. 

_Why did that make Mistoffelees excited that Tugger and Jemima were related?_

Mistoffelees glanced back, and noticed Tugger watching him. The blonde-haired man gave him a grin and a wink, and Mistoffelees huffed, rolling his eyes. 

He had a feeling that he’d be seeing more of Tugger Deuteronomy. 

Wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Tuggoffelees content this week!
> 
> for more shorts and prompts, head over to my tumblr, @uppastthejelliclemoon


End file.
